


Blood Ties II: Evil Never Dies

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Third Watch
Genre: Alex is harsh but she was traumatized so, Attempted Breakup, Blood, Creepy, F/M, Fred Yokas is an asshole, Gen, I'm Sorry, Long Lost Family, PTSD, Stalking, Unfinished, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Evil has returned to Manhattan.
Relationships: Emily Yokas & John Tate, Faith Yokas & Laurie Strode, Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas, Monte "Doc" Parker/Laurie Strode, Ty Davis/Alex Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

New York City  
October 29th, 2005--11:45 p.m.

Cold, lifeless eyes behind a pale white mask glared down at her as she dangled helplessly off the edge of the bridge.

"Please," she begged, terrified as she felt her fingers begin to slip.

He simply stared at her for a moment before raising the knife in his hand. Its blade glittered from the oncoming headlights. He plunged it down toward her.

She let go and then she was falling. Falling, and waiting to die.

Faith sat up in bed, gasping, her body drenched in sweat and trembling. A second later she felt a hand rest against her back. She looked over in the semi-darkness of the room. "He was here," she whispered.

"No," Bosco whispered back, shaking his head slightly. He reached up and gently touched her temple. "Here. Only here, Faith." His voice was soft, and he moved his fingers through her hair in a gesture of comfort.

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," he assured her. "Do you want me to turn on the light?"

She hesitated. "No. Just...hold me," she murmured.

"Done." Bosco pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Faith. He's not gonna hurt you. I won't let him."

Faith shifted a little closer to him. "It's almost Halloween." She shivered.

"And we're all gonna get through it. I promise."

After a few moments, she relaxed against him, falling back to sleep, feeling safe in his arms. For the moment.

But Bosco didn't go back to sleep. He lay awake, watching over her. Aware.

Hoping that he hadn't lied to her.

* * *

Across town, Monte "Doc" Parker woke up and found himself alone in bed. Frowning, he rolled off the mattress and stood up, locating his sweatpants and t-shirt on the floor and dressing quickly. Then he moved slowly out of the bedroom.

He headed down the hallway silently and found his girlfriend pacing the living room floor. "Laurie?"

She turned to look at him, her face hidden in shadows from the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He paused. "Are you all right?" His voice was quiet.

"I couldn't sleep again." There was a sad smile on her face.

Doc nodded slightly and moved over to her. He slid his arms around her waist, immediately noticing the tension in her body. "Come back to bed."

"I don't wanna keep you awake." She avoided his eyes.

"Laurie, look at me."

She reluctantly lifted her gaze to his face, but remained silent.

Doc touched her cheek. "I know you're scared, and that's okay. But don't shut me out. I'm here for you."

Laurie exhaled slowly. "I hate this time of year. I hate it. I want this all to be over."

"I know," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. He gently rubbed her back. "It will be soon."

"I wish I could believe that," Laurie whispered.

"Halloween will be over before you know it."

"Maybe this year. But there's next year. And the year after that. And then the one after that. This doesn't end, Monte. It never ends." There was a hint of defeat to her tone.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on. You are a strong woman and you've survived all this time. Don't give up now. All right?"

"Michael doesn't give up. He never gives up."

"And neither do you. And neither do I." Doc gazed at her seriously. "And we're not gonna let him win."

She met his gaze silently.

"And who knows? Maybe he really did die last year."

"They never found his body in the river."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. And even if he is still out there somewhere...it doesn't mean he's -here-. Maybe he's on the other side of the country."

"Maybe," Laurie said quietly, but she didn't believe that and he knew it, too.

He sighed softly. "Come back to bed," he urged. "It's late."

"I'll be there in a minute," she promised, a faint sad smile still on her lips. She kissed him lightly and watched as he turned and retreated down the hallway toward their bedroom. Then she exhaled slowly, raking a hand through her short reddish-brown hair. She started to follow in the direction he had disappeared in, but paused as she started to walk by the living room window. She hesitated, then moved over to it, drawing the curtain back and looking outside.

A figure stood motionless on the sidewalk below the apartment, staring up at her from behind a white mask.

Her heart immediately skipped a beat, then another and she squeezed her eyes shut. You're not really there. You're not really there, she thought, trying to convince herself.

Laurie Strode opened her eyes and looked out the window once more. The figure was gone, but the rush of anxiety she was suddenly feeling was far from disappearing. Her gaze darted around outside, but there was no one in sight. All was completely still, silent. Too silent.

Swallowing hard, she backed away from the window and quickly headed down the hallway, needing to be close to the man she loved.

Halloween was less than 24 hours away.

She just hoped they all survived it.


	2. Chapter 2

New York City  
October 30th, 2005--9:16 a.m.

"Don't say no. Please." Laurie's voice was quiet but urgent as she gazed across the kitchen table at Doc.

He stared back at her silently, not sure he'd even heard her correctly.

"It's one night, Monte."

"Yeah, the worst night of the year for you," he said, shaking his head. "And you want me to leave town?"

"Yes," she whispered, hands cradling her coffee mug.

"But I can't just up and leave."

"Yes. Yes, you can." There was a hint of frustration bordering on desperation in her voice. "You have to."

"Laurie--"

"Dammit, Monte!" She set her mug down and some of the hot liquid splashed onto the surface of the table. She ignored it, leaned toward him. "It is too dangerous for you to be here right now. To be anywhere around me. I can't watch you get hurt. Or worse." Her voice dropped off to a whisper.

"I know you're scared. But I'm gonna be just fine," Doc said quietly.

"You don't know that!"

He gazed at her. He could see that her hands were trembling. He reached out and covered them with his own. "I'll leave town if you come with me."

She stared at him for a moment. "I can't," she whispered, defeat in her tone. "I can't leave my sister here to deal with our brother on her own. It wouldn't be right."

"And I understand that. So we'll both stay here in Manhattan and get through this together."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this. It isn't your problem."

"You're the woman I love. Your problems -are- my problems," he said seriously.

Laurie closed her eyes. "Monte..."

"I'm not leaving. That's my decision to make and I'm staying here with you." Doc gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Now, would you like some more coffee?"

She stared down at the spilled liquid on the table without answering. Knowing that Michael was outside their apartment, lurking somewhere.

Waiting.

* * *

Bosco leaned against the counter, watching Faith as she moved around the kitchen making breakfast. She hated to cook and rarely did it unless she was nervous about something. He understood her anxiety, shared it as though it were his own. Maybe it was. He felt it gnawing at his stomach even as he watched her break eggs into the skillet on top of the stove.

"Maybe you should take tomorrow and go visit Emily." His voice was calm, casual for the most part, but under-ridden by a current of barely contained emotion. He was afraid. For her.

Faith paused for a moment, then turned to look at him. "I have to work."

"Take the day off."

She turned back to the eggs, stirring them with a wooden spoon. She'd forgotten to add milk, but he didn't mention it. "I can't."

"Why not? Midterms are over now and I'm sure she'd love to see you."

She was silent for a moment. "You know why I can't."

"But that's why you should." He moved so he was standing right beside her.

"Bosco."

"It's one night, Faith. Go. Get away from all this craziness and be safe."

She turned to him, her eyes soft. "I know you're afraid for me." Her voice was very quiet.

"Yeah. You're right, I am." He held her gaze.

They were both silent for a long moment.

Faith gave him a faint, sad smile, then reached out and touched his face. "I can't leave."

"Why not?" he asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"Because the minute I let Michael Myers make me run from my home, my life is over."

"It's not like you wouldn't come back, Faith. You can come back November 1st. What's one night?"

"Look at my sister," she said quietly. "Look at Laurie's life. She's spent the last 27 years hidin' from him. She faked her own death--twice. Left everyone she loved behind and he -still- found her. Even if I run, who's to say he won't find me? I can't take the chance of puttin' my daughter in danger because of my own fear."

Bosco stared at her silently for a moment, knowing nothing he could say would talk her out of something when she'd already made up her mind. "You think he'd go after Em?" His voice was much softer.

There was no hesitation before she answered. "Yes. If she was anywhere near me, or Laurie. She's safe in Oakdale. As long as I'm nowhere near her and she's nowhere near the city, she'll be fine." Faith's voice was soft and she stared out the kitchen window. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

Dowling College  
Oakdale, New York  
October 30, 2005--1:15 p.m.

"Come on. It's gonna be a blast," Lana Herbert urged, gazing imploringly at her friend.

"I just...don't think it's a good idea," Emily Yokas answered, avoiding Lana's gaze.

"There's gonna be a ton of cute guys."

"Lana."

"Seriously. When's the last time you had fun? You've been couped up in this room for weeks. You're always doing homework or studying."

"I have to keep my grades up if I wanna keep my scholarship," Emily protested.

"And that's fine. You can come back to your dull and boring existence after the party tomorrow." Lana flashed her a smile, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

Emily sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know."

"Come on. We're all going." She paused for dramatic effect. "Even Jordan."

She turned her head to look at Lana, her eyes widening slightly. "Jordan's going?"

"Mm-hmm." Lana grinned again, waggling her eyebrows as she sat on Emily's bottom bunk. "Come on. You're always talking about how much you miss the city. Wouldn't you just love to go back and spend the whole night with Jordan and your bestest friends in the whole world in Manhattan?"

Emily's lips quirked into a smile. "You are -such- a manipulator."

"Thank you." She did a half-bow and nearly fell off the edge of the bed. "Does that mean you'll go?"

Emily hesitated a second, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, okay. I'll go."

"Yes!" Lana's eyes lit up with excitement. "We're leaving right after dinner tomorrow. So that leaves you all day to study."

Emily shook her head, then turned to look out the window.

"We are gonna have a blast. I just love Halloween."

She managed a faint smile, but it was forced. She watched as the wind blew a scattering of dead leaves past her window. Everything will be fine, she told herself. But the knot of anxiety in her stomach didn't agree with her mind.

* * *

Martha's Cafe  
New York City  
October 30, 2005--2:23 p.m.

"You okay?" Faith's voice was soft as she gazed across the table at her sister as they sat in a booth drinking coffee.

Laurie blinked a few times and tore her gaze away from the window they were seated by. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"John."

Faith drew in a breath and released it slowly. "You thought about tryin' to find him?"

"No," Laurie answered immediately. "It's safer for him if he's as far away from me as possible."

She was silent for a moment. "He doesn't even know that you're still alive, Laurie."

"It's better that way."

"I'm not sure he would agree."

Laurie gazed at her. "Michael almost killed him once. I'm not willing to put him through that again. He deserves to have a normal life."

"364 days a year he would have."

"It's the 365th day that I'm afraid of. I don't want him to have the scars that I have. The fear."

"You think he doesn't anyway?" Faith asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Faith. I really do."

"Well, it's not totally unselfish. I mean, I have a nephew out there whom I've never met. He doesn't even know I exist."

"That's one of the things I regret the most," Laurie said softly.

"I know." She reached out and gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze. "Maybe someday."

"Yeah. Maybe," Laurie echoed, turning to look out the window once more. "I just hope he's safe, wherever he is."

* * *

"So how's Faith doing?"

Bosco was leaning against the back of 55-David, and looked up to see Doc standing a few feet away. He squinted against the sun and was silent for a moment. "She's havin' nightmares."

"Yeah. Yeah, so's Laurie." Doc paused. "You really think he's still alive?"

"Yeah. I do," Bosco answered without hesitation.

"Laurie tried to talk me into leaving town."

"That's funny. I tried to talk Faith into the same thing."

They were both silent for a moment.

"You think he's coming after them tomorrow?" Doc asked quietly.

Bosco met his eyes and when he spoke again, his voice was low and full of seriousness. "This son of a bitch comes near Faith again, and I'll kill him myself."

* * *

Main Street, New York City  
October 30, 2005--7:02 p.m.

Kim's fingers were tightly clutching the steering wheel of Boyd 55-3. A knock on the driver's side window startled her so badly, a small shriek escaped her lips. She turned her head and saw Alex Taylor.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she rolled down the window. "Hey."

"Hey," Alex said back, a somewhat hesitant tone to her voice.

Kim gazed at her, recognizing and understanding the anxiety reflected in the blond firefighter's eyes. "How's it goin'?"

She gave a half-shrug. "We're on lunch across the street. Saw you out here, thought I'd say hi." She paused. "Carlos in the can?"

"Isn't he always? I swear we need a port-o-potty in the back of the bus."

Alex smirked.

"How are you doing?" Her voice was soft.

"I'm okay." There was no hesitation before Alex spoke.

"Look, Alex, I know that you must be having a hard time, considering what tomorrow is," she began.

"Why's that?" Her words were a challenge, daring Kim to continue.

"It's okay to be scared," she whispered. "Because God knows I am."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. I am scared." Alex looked away.

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off."

"And do what? Spend it locked in the apartment alone with a gun?"

"You have a gun?"

"I live with a police officer. What do you think?" Her voice was a little harsher than she'd intended. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"I know."

"Besides, it's not like a gun would stop him anyway." She drew in a breath. "I guess I'd just feel safer ridin' with the company."

"Safety in numbers," Kim murmured.

"Maybe -you- should think about takin' the day off," Alex advised.

She managed a forced smile. "Can't leave Doc short-handed. Halloween's always a bad night."

"Yeah," Alex muttered. "In more ways than one."

* * *

Yokas' Apartment  
New York City  
October 30, 2005--8:15 p.m.

"What are -you- doin' here?" Fred asked as he opened the door. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at his ex-wife and her partner.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

Eyeing them warily, he stepped aside and let them in.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Faith turned to him. "I want you to take Charlie and leave town," she said bluntly.

Fred looked from Faith to Bosco, then back again. "Excuse me?"

"You know what tomorrow is, Fred," she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah, it's Sunday." There was more than a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

"Don't be a smart ass," Bosco said sharply, his eyes cold.

"So what? I'm supposed to leave town every Halloween because of your fucked-up family? Is that it, Faith?" Fred asked, glaring at her.

She looked away.

"You're a real son of a bitch, you know that? She's tryin' to protect you and her son!"

"Yeah, from her psycho of a brother!"

Bosco took a step forward, rage in his eyes. "That's not her fault!"

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Fine. We'll leave town," Fred said harshly.

"Thank you," Faith said quietly. Without another word, she turned and opened the door, stepping out of Fred's apartment.

Bosco glared at him for another moment, barely able to resist the growing urge he had to punch the other man in the face. He turned abruptly and followed Faith outside. They walked together silently out of the apartment building. He glanced over at her. "You okay?" His voice was quiet.

Faith was silent for a moment. "He's a jerk. That's why we got divorced in the first place. But yeah. I'm all right." She turned and gave him a faint smile. "And I'l be all right because now I know both of my kids will be safe tomorrow. Everything's gonna be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

55th Precinct  
New York City  
October 31st, 2005--2:35 p.m.

Bosco stood in the locker room by his locker, gazing over at Faith. She was changing clothes, but her movements were slow, sluggish. He knew she hadn't slept well the night before--she'd woke up twice from nightmares and the second time she woke, she was screaming. He'd tried to comfort her best he could, but she hadn't gone back to sleep the second time.

She'd lain awake in his arms, her body tense. Her anxiety and fear had been so thick it was nearly tangible. Now her face was pale, and there was a haunted look in her eyes that he was used to seeing constantly on her sister Laurie, but not on Faith. And it made him nervous.

"Hey, there."

Bosco turned around and found himself facing a pretty Hispanic woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. He recognized her immediately as the sergeant of the anti-crime unit, Maritza Cruz. He'd had the displeasure of working with the woman a few times when Faith or one of her kids had been sick and she'd stayed home to take care of them. Cruz was not a person you wanted to be around when she was in a bad mood, and God-forbid if she disliked you. Even on her good days she was difficult to deal with. Aside from her unpleasant disposition, she had a nickname on the street that suggested her level of corruption: '2 bags Cruz.' 2-bags because if she couldn't find any other reason to throw your ass in jail, she'd plant a coule of dime bags of drugs on you and haul you in for unlawful possession.

"Hey," Bosco said back uneasily.

"I got a space on the unit today. You interested?"

"Uh." He shot a look in Faith's direction, noting that she had grown still as she litened. "Nah, not interested. Thanks."

Her eyes narrowed and she, too, glanced at Faith. "Boscorelli, you and I both know you're too talented to be wastin' your time workin' the beat."

"I appreciate that you think so, but I'm ridin' with Faith." There was a hint of intimacy when he spoke her name. Not that it was any surprise--it was common knowledge to everyone in the department that he and Faith were seriously involved.

"Well, if you're ever in the mood for a new ride, you know how to find me," Cruz said suggestively, winking at him. She smirked at Faith as she left the locker room.

Faith slammed her locker door and the loud, reverberating noise made him jump.

He watched as she turned and walked out without a word. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and followed her. He had the distinct feeling that the shift was going to be a rough one. In more ways than one.

* * *

New York City  
October 31st, 2005--2:45 p.m.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Davis said, glancing at his girlfriend. She was sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV with a blank expression on her face. He shut the engine off and sat motionless in the driver's seat.

"Yes, I do," Alex insisted.

He sighed softly and rubbed his forehead, looking out the windshield. "Al, no one would blame you if--"

"I'm fine, Ty," she said sharply. She reached out for the door handle and slid out of the car, slamming the door shut.

She paused by the side of the vehicle, staring at two figures as they walked out of the police precinct across the street. She felt rage spiral through her at the sight, and her eyes flashed as she glared and walked toward them.

"Uh oh," Davis said under his breath as he quickly followed her.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded, her eyes focused on Faith.

Caught off guard, Faith looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'what are you doing?'" she repeated, her voice harsh.

"Working," Faith answered, still looking confused.

"No. Why are you -here-? In town? Tonight of all nights?"

"Al," Davis said quietly, sensing what was about to happen.

Alex completely ignored him. She took a step closer to Faith. "You and your sister should have left town. Or maybe you don't care that you're putting the rest of us in danger!"

"Alex--" Her voice was soft.

"You are such a selfish bitch! You know that? If people around here start dying, it's going to be your fault. Remember that!" Without another word, Alex turned and stormed away toward the firehouse.

There was a moment of silence among the three officers.

Davis turned to Faith, feeling bad as he saw the weary look on her face. "I'm sorry about that. She's just...she's upset," he said softly.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand," she murmured. She tried to smile, but it turned to more of a grimace. "Have a good tour." Her words were quiet, sad. She turned and walked toward 55-David.

Davis and Bosco exchanged a look.

"Catch ya later," Bosco told him, turning to follow Faith.

"Stay safe," he responded.

"That's the plan."

* * *

St. John's University  
Manhattan  
October 31st, 2005--6:45 p.m.

"Uh, guys? I think we missed the idea of this party," Emily said somewhat nervously as she followed her group of friends into the sorority house. Lana and Andy and Dana quickly dispersed into the crowd. She glanced at all of the people, wrapping her arms around herself. Everyone was in a costume of some kind. Everyone except her and her friends, that is.

"Yeah, I definitely feel under dressed," Jordan agreed, shifting just slightly closer to her.

She smiled at him. "I'm not big on parties to begin with."

"Me either," he admitted, grinning. "But you knew that."

"Yeah. I was kinda surprised when Lana told me you were coming."

"Well, I only came because she told me you were." He blushed and looked away after he spoke.

Emily felt her heart skip a beat. "Really?"

He turned to look at her again, his cheeks still slightly flushed. "Yeah, really." He was quiet for a moment as they gazed at each other. "You want some punch?"

"Punch would be great," she said softly, her eyes warm.

Jordan smiled, touched her shoulder briefly, then headed toward a table on the other side of the room that was set up with refreshments.

Emily watched him for a moment, then felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around slowly, trying to be casual about it. She had the feeling she was being watched and it made her nervous.

"Isn't this a great party?" Lana asked excitedly as she took a long drink of her punch and moved over to stand beside Emily.

"Um...yeah. It's great," she echoed, forcing a smile.

Just then, a drunken student in a hockey mask bumped into her. He laughed behind the mask, the shrill sound sending chills down her spine.

I'm being ridiculous, she thought, taking a deep breath.

The beginning notes of "Mr. Sandman" blared from the stereo across the room.

"Oh, I love this song," Lana exclaimed.

Emily smiled weakly, glancing at the clock on the wall. As thrilled as she was to find out that Jordan liked her, she couldn't wait until the night was over.

* * *

Blue Moon Cafe  
Manhattan  
October 31st, 2005--7:05 p.m.

"I'm gonna hit the head," Bosco told her, leaning across the table after they'd finished dinner. "You be okay here for a couple minutes?" There was a hint of worry in his eyes.

Faith nodded slightly, managing a small, forced smile. "Yeah. I'll be all right."

He hesitated, then turned and walked away from the table, heading toward the men's restroom.

"Well, look who's all alone. Are you sure that's safe?"

She looked up to see Sgt. Cruz standing there, a smirk on her face. She picked up her glass of water and took a sip. "You want somethin', Sarge?" she asked coolly, not in the mood to deal with the woman.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Cruz sat down in Bosco's seat and leaned across the table. "I thought I should warn you about Boscorelli."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "-You're- gonna warn -me- about Bosco?"

"He's only with you because he feels sorry for you. Everybody knows how fucked up your family is, Yokas."

She tensed, glared at the woman. "For you information, Bosco and I happen to love each other."

Cruz snickered. "Right. Sure." She shook her head. "If you wanna be with someone who's only with you outta pity, go right ahead. It just confirms how pathetic you are."

"And you just confirmed what a bitch you were," Faith replied, sliding her chair back from the table. "You know, I've heard rumors about you for years. Amazing that they were all really true." Without another word, she threw some money down on the table, and walked outside.

"Faith?"

She stood silently on the sidewalk as Bosco walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay? What happened in there?"

"Nothing." Her tone was more than a little distant. She closed her eyes as an image of Michael stabbing Bosco in the back, then dropping his lifeless body to the ground flooded her mind.

"You seem upset." He moved a little closer to her, but she moved away. He frowned, confused. "Faith?"

"I don't think this is working."

"What?"

"Us. You and me. I don't think this is gonna work."

Bosco stared at her for a moment, shocked. "Since when?"

"I've been thinkin' it for awhile. I just didn't wanna hurt your feelings," she lied, her voice still distant, emotionless.

He was quiet for a few seconds. Then, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Bosco moved closer to her, turned her around to face him. "You're upset and you're afraid. But you're not alone, Faith. Don't push me away. Not now."

"You're in danger because of me," she whispered, tears prickling at her eyelids.

"No. Not because of -you-. Because of your brother," he corrected her, his voice soft.

"Same difference," she muttered.

"Not even close." He kissed her forehead. "I'm not leaving you, Faith. No matter what you say."

Faith lifted her gaze to his, her eyes sad. "I hope you don't regret that."

Bosco met and held her gaze. "Never. We're gonna get through this. Together."


	4. Chapter 4

Bus Station-Manhattan  
October 31st, 2005  
4:12 p.m.

"You made the right decision," Davis said quietly as he gazed at his girlfriend.

The bus station was unusually empty and Alex wasn't sure if she found that fact comforting or a little worrisome. "There's still time for you to come with me."

He offered her a small smile, but shook his head. "I gotta work." He motioned to a few feet away where Sully stood waiting for him, arms folded across his chest.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "So I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"I'll be here bright and early to pick you up," Davis promised.

Alex looked down at the ground. "I feel like I'm a coward."

"You're the bravest, sanest person I know, Al," he said quietly.

A smile tugged at her lips, but when she looked at him her eyes were full of seriousness. "Be careful."

"Always." He kissed her gently. "You better go. Your bus is ready."

Alex took a deep breath and picked up her duffel bag. "Love you."

Davis smiled. "Love you, too. Have a nice night in Jersey."

Their eyes met for a moment, then she turned and walked toward the bus.

He watched as she boarded, then waved back when she waved out the window.

"She all right?" Sully asked quietly as he came up beside him.

"She made the right decision," Davis replied. His eyes followed the bus as it pulled away.

"Ready to get back out there?"

"Yeah. I'll call in to Central and let 'em know we're back in service." Davis radioed in.

Sully looked at his watch. It was only 4:15. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long shift."

"I have a feeling you're right."

* * *

55th Ladder Company  
October 31st, 2005  
4:30 p.m.

"You ready to go?" Carlos asked, throwing his bag in the back of Boy 55-3.

Kim remained silent, staring into space.

"Kim? Hello? Anyone home?"

She blinked a few times, then looked at him. "What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go yet."

She shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." Her voice was somewhat distant.

"You all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh...because it's Halloween."

Kim was silent for a moment. "Maybe you should find someone else to ride with today, Carlos."

"Can't. Doc's trainin' that newbie, remember?" He frowned. "Besides, why would I want to? I thought we were gettin' along all right."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, my partners all tend to end up hurt or killed."

Carlos stared at her. "Well, that's not your fault."

"It is if I'm bad luck."

He rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself. Even you can't control everything that happens out there, Kim."

She didn't respond.

"Besides, I don't -want- to ride with anyone else. You're my partner now. We stick together. Where you go, I go." Carlos paused. "Except to the women's bathroom. That's where I draw the line."

Kim smiled.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Emily murmured, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at the darkened science building.

"Oh, come on, Em. Lighten up. It's Halloween. It's to be expected," Lana said with a grin, nudging her with her elbow.

"What if we get in trouble?"

"I'm with Emily. Maybe we should just go back to the party," Jordan said, shifting a little closer to her.

She smiled faintly as she glanced at him.

"You guys are such babies," Donna Matthews informed them, rolling her eyes. "I go to school here. We TP the place every year. It's tradition."

"A stupid one," Emily said under her breath.

"Come on, we won't get in trouble. No one's even here on campus and Donna's an assistant to one of the professors. She has keys to the building," Lana pointed out, her voice bordering on whining.

"It won't even take that long," Janice assured them. "We just wanna TP Professor McDonald's room."

"If you don't wanna do it, you can wait in the hall," Lana pleaded, tugging on Emily's hand.

Emily sighed heavily and looked at Jordan, who shrugged.

"Come on, Em. You need to have some fun."

"Stringing toilet paper around a classroom is not my idea of a good time."

"You know what your problem is?" Darryl looked at her, an annoyed expression on his face. "You're a goodie-goodie cause your mom's a cop."

She tensed. "Yeah, and your uncle's a jailbird. Guess it runs in the family," she shot back.

He glared at her.

"Okay, this is supposed to be fun," Lana protested.

"I think Emily's too chicken." Darryl smirked.

"No, she's too smart," Jordan defended, glaring at him.

"Remind me never to invite first graders to campus again," Donna said, rolling her eyes as she glanced at her friend Mike, who grinned.

"Come on. Let's do this," Lana said, also growing bored of the debate. She looked at Emily. "Just come in. You don't have to participate."

Emily sighed and looked away for a moment. "All right. Let's just get it over with."

"You don't have to do this," Jordan said softly, looking at her.

"I know. But...they're right. I mean, it's a harmless little prank, right? No one's gonna get hurt or anything." She forced a smile.

"That's the spirit," Lana said cheerfully as she followed Donna and Mike and to the building.

Emily reluctantly followed Lana, glancing over her shoulder to see Jordan still standing in the same place he had been. "You're not coming?"

"No. I'll just wait out here. Keep watch."

"Okay," she said softly, gazing at him for a moment before Lana tugged on her arm and pulled her toward the door. She shifted uncomfortably, glancing around as Donna fumbled with the set of keys in her hand. When the older girl finally managed to get the door unlocked, they all stepped inside.

"All right, McDonald's room is on the second floor."

"Are there any rest rooms?" Emily asked, glancing at her friends in the semi-darkness.

"Yeah, down the hall and to the right," Donna said, not looking back at her as she, Mike and Darryl headed for the stairs.

"Why don't we wait for Emily?" Lana suggested.

Darryl turned around, rolling her eyes. "Why? You afraid the boogie man might get her?"

Emily glared at him. "Funny. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. No big." She nodded at Lana and then turned and headed down the hallway. She could hear their retreating footsteps in the other direction and then all was silent. She swallowed hard, and finally made it to the restroom. She flipped the light on and locked herself in one of the stalls.

A couple moments later she flushed the toilet, unlocked the stall door and made her way over to one of the sinks. She washed her hands and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. She headed for the door, shutting the light off once more. She paused and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up for the second time that night as she stood staring down the long, dark corridor. Moments ago it hadn't seemed like a big deal, but then of course, her friends had been at the other end of the hall.

Now she was alone.

Swallowing hard, she turned and started to head down the hallway, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She paused when she saw the door open. She could see a figure standing motionless in the entrance of the building. "Jordan?"

No response.

"Darryl?"

Still no answer.

"Okay, this is a -really- lame prank."

She folded her arms across her chest, feeling her throat tighten as the figure took a step forward. In the dim light that swept in from the window to the left she could see that the person had on a plain white face mask that showed no facial expression whatsoever. The figure continued to move slowly toward her and she lowered her gaze to his hand and she sucked in a breath as she caught sight of the sharp blade clenched tightly in his fist.

"Oh, my God," Emily whispered, backing up quickly, not taking her eyes off the man. "Uncle Michael."

He paused and tilted his head to one side as though contemplating her words.

She didn't hesitate a second longer before turning around quickly and racing in the opposite direction. She had no idea where she was going and the darkened corridor of the old science building seemed endless. She reached out and grabbed the handle of the first classroom she came to, but it was locked. She threw a glance over her shoulder and saw him walking slowly but steadily toward her. She ran ahead, tried the next door. It too, was locked.

"Fuck!" she whispered, fear clutching at her. She turned and ran again, spotting an exit sign at the end of the hallway. She raced toward it, slammed her hands against it, shocked when she discovered that it was locked from the outside. "No, no, no." Her heart pounding heavily, she turned around, spotted him coming closer. Closer.

Her eyes darted around in the darkness and she spotted another door at the other side of the hallway. She prayed to God that it was unlocked as she darted toward it. It swung open and she quickly moved inside, startled when she realized it was another stairwell. Swallowing hard, she took the steps upward two at a time, glancing over her shoulder briefly.

Someone grabbed her and a strangled cry escaped her lips.

"Hey, easy. Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Emily looked up and found herself gazing at a very attractive college age guy. He had sandy brown hair and was wearing a maroon and white jacket. "He's after me!" she said urgently, fear in her voice.

"Who is?" He stared at her. "The man in the mask?"

She stared back, but nodded quickly.

"He's not after you. He's after me," the guy said softly. "He's my uncle."

Her eyes widened. "But...he's -my- uncle," she said, shaking her head.

The door at the base of the stairwell slammed against the wall and they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Slowly, but steadily.

"Come on!" The guy grabbed her hand and yanked open another door, pulling her through it and all but dragging her down the hall.

She didn't have time to process what was happening as they ran. She heard the stairwell door open just as the guy jerked her arm and pulled her into a room, closing the door with a soft click.

He quickly locked the door, pulling her away from it. "Come on, that won't hold him for long."

"Wait, I have friends down the hall," she whispered urgently.

"He's not after them, he's after us. And we don't have much time. We have to get the hell outta here."

"Yeah, and how are we gonna do that? We're on the second floor!"

"We're not that high up." He motioned to the window.

Emily stared at him. "You wanna jump?"

"It's either that or face him," the guy replied.

She jumped as a fist pounded through the glass on the door. "Let's go." She rushed over to the window and pulled it open quickly, glancing over her shoulder to see Michael reaching through the broken window and attempting to unlock the door.

The guy was right behind her. "Go, go," he urged, nervousness in his voice.

She swallowed hard. They were only about twenty feet off the ground, but she'd always had a fear of heights. Of course, she also had a fear of psychotic relatives trying to kill her. She sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and jumped. Seconds later she landed on her hands and knees in a pile of leaves. She quickly moved out of the way as the guy landed beside her.

"Come on." He was on his feet within a second, holding his hand out to her.

Emily stared up at him, catching sight of his face in the street lamp. "Oh, my God," she whispered, suddenly recognizing where she'd seen him from. "You're John."

He stared back at her. "How did you know that?"

"It's a long story. My name is Emily Yokas. My mother...your mother...oh, man," she murmured, recalling that he didn't know anything about their mothers being sisters.

John continued to stare at her, a look of utter confusion on his face. "My mother?"

"Okay, let's just get out of here. I'll explain it all later." Emily grabbed his hand as she stood up.

"Yeah, all right." They walked cautiously around the building. "My car's in the parking lot in front. We can take it."

"I have a friend up there waiting," she said, glancing around nervously.

"We'll pick her up too."

"Him," she corrected as they headed up the sidewalk. "Jordan!"

He turned around to face them with a surprised expression. "Em? What happened to the others?"

"They're still inside," she answered, breaking away from John and beginning to cross the yard to where her friend was standing.

"Emily!"

She quickly looked over her shoulder to where John stood, pointing. She whirled around again and saw Michael a few feet away from Jordan. "Jordan look out!" she screamed, her eyes widening with horror.

Jordan didn't even have time to turn around as Michael raised the knife up and plunged it into his back.

Emily screamed, frozen in place. She raised a hand to her mouth as she stared in horror, tears springing to her eyes.

Michael dropped his lifeless body to the ground and stared at her.

"Come on!" John grabbed her hand, pulling her away quickly.

Unable to make a sound, she followed him, too shocked to do anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

St. John's University  
October 31, 2005  
7:00 p.m.

"Oh man," Davis muttered as he stood among the crowd of law enforcement personnel gathered on the lawn of the science building.

Sully looked at him grimly. "Poor kid."

"No weapon at the scene," a detective mumbled to himself as he passed them.

Davis was silent for a moment. "I think we should call Faith."

"You think her brother did it?"

"I don't know, Sul. It's Halloween and a kid got murdered. They didn't find a knife..."

His partner nodded slightly. "I'll call her."

Letting out a breath, Davis watched him head away. He was just glad Alex was out of town, and far away from the madness. And safe.

***

Manhattan  
7:12 P.M.

Bosco watched Faith frown as she answered her cell phone, then saw the color drain from her face.

"Are you sure, Sully?" She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Yeah, I'll be careful. You too." She hung up the phone and looked over at him.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"There was...a murder," she whispered, meeting his eyes for a moment, then looking away. "At St. John's University."

He frowned. "And they think it's..."

"Apparently."

Bosco was silent for a moment. "But...why there? I mean, you don't even know anyone there, do you?"

Her frown deepened. "No. Come to think of it...it doesn't really make sense. I mean, if it was Michael, wouldn't he be after me or Laurie? Or at least someone we care about?"

"Maybe it's not him at all. Maybe it's really over, Faith." His voice was soft.

She turned her head to look at him, wanting to believe that was true, but not daring to hope. "I don't know," she whispered. They sat in silence for a moment until it was interrupted by her cell phone ringing again. She recognized the number immediately and quickly placed the phone to her ear. "Em?"

There was a pause. "No, this is...Emily's roommate Dana. Hi, Ms. Mitchell."

"Oh, hi, Dana. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks. Can you do me a favor?"

Her eyebrows furrowing, Faith glanced at Bosco sideways. "I can try."

"Well, can you ask Emily if she'll swing by my house and grab my winter jacket? It's getting cold up here and I don't know when I'll get home again."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand. Emily's not home."

"Yeah, she was going to a party with some of our friends tonight."

Her stomach clenched. "Here in the city?"

"Yeah, at St. John's University."

"Oh, my God." Faith's eyes widened in horror. "I have to go." She hung up the phone, her face completely pale now. Immediately she began to dial her daughter's cell phone number.

"Faith? What is it?"

"Emily! She's here! She was going to a party at the university," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

His eyes widening, he reached out and laid a hand on her arm as she waited.

No one answered and after a moment, Emily's voice mail picked up. "Emily, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this message!"

Bosco watched her hang up the phone, then quickly pulled out his own. "I'll call the station. We'll find her, Faith. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

October 31, 2005  
7:25 P.M.

Emily stared numbly out the windshield of John's car, motionless and somewhat in shock. He glanced at her sideways. "Hey, are you okay?" His voice was very soft.

She blinked but didn't move. "Not really," she whispered.

Biting his lip, he glanced out the driver's side window, then checked the rearview mirror, as if to make sure they weren't being followed. "I'm sorry about your friend."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Me too."

John let out a breath and rubbed one hand over his face, keeping his gaze focused steadily on the road ahead. "This is my fault," he murmured. "He was after me."

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "He was after both of us," she told him.

He turned to look at her as well, meeting her eyes for a few seconds. "I don't understand. Why would he be after you?"

Drawing in a breath, Emily looked out the windshield. "Because...our moms...are sisters," she whispered.

For a moment, he didn't know how to respond. Then, "What?"

"It's a really long story, but...my mom was given up for adoption when she was a baby and...her real parents were killed. A year ago, this woman showed up out of nowhere and..." She chewed on her lower lip, wiping away the tear from her face. "Said she was my mom's sister. Her name is Laurie Strode."

The breath caught in his throat. "But...that's impossible," he whispered. "My mom died. Michael Myers...killed her."

"No." Emily shook her head. "She faked her own death, John. Your mom's alive. And she's in Manhattan, with my mom. You're my cousin."

John didn't know how to respond to that.

"We have to go there," she murmured. "They'll know what to do."

"The only way to survive our uncle is to keep running," he whispered, his face paler than it had been.

"It's never done your mom any good to do that," Emily pointed out, her voice soft.

Swallowing hard, his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Manhattan, huh?"

She nodded wordlessly and looked at the sign ahead that said 'Manhattan, 2 miles.' Then she held her breath as he changed lanes and got onto the first exit on the right.

* * *

Train Station  
October 31, 2005  
7:55 p.m.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Charlie glanced up at his father curiously as they waited for the next train.

"Just on a little trip, Champ." Fred rested a hand on his son's shoulder and glanced around the deserted station.

"Oh." He nodded, looking thoughtful.

Shifting nervously from one foot to the other, he looked at his watch. The next train should be there any minute, unless it was running late, which was always a possibility in New York City. Sighing, he looked up when he heard the faint sound of footsteps. He turned but saw no one, but he tensed and pulled Charlie a little closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He forced a smile, silently cursing Faith for putting them all through this, even though deep down he knew it wasn't really her fault.

Charlie frowned, looking unconvinced, but remaining silent.

The station was eerily silent and still and Fred couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Dad?"

He looked down at his son, who was gazing off in the distance. Following his son's gaze, he felt his stomach clench as he found himself staring at a man in a white Halloween mask, and holding a large knife in his right hand. "Listen to me," he said, his voice urgent. "I need you to get out of here, okay?"

"But--"

"No, buts, Chuck, just go. I'll catch up with you. Hurry," he whispered as the man started to move toward them slowly.

Looking hesitant, Charlie started for the stairwell that led to the street.

"Go on!" Fred shouted.

He broke out into a run.

* * *

"Do you wanna stop for coffee or anything?" Gusler asked nervously, glancing sideways at Cruz, who sat in the passenger seat of the police car he was driving.

"No. Just drive. I'll tell you when to stop." Her voice was bored, but firm, take-charge.

"Yeah, okay, I'll just dri--" His eyes widened as a small figure darted out into the road and he slammed on the brakes, throwing both he and Cruz forward until their seatbelts stopped them.

"What the fuck?" Cruz glared at the figure in the road, then opened her door. "What are you doing, kid? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"I need help!" the boy shouted, looking afraid.

"With what?"

"My mom's a cop. Faith Mitchell!"

Gusler glanced at Cruz then slowly got out of the car. "Come on, Son, it's okay. Get in the backseat."

Charlie hurried over and did as Gusler said, quickly shutting the door behind him. "There's a man after my dad," he said urgently. "He's in the sub station!"

Cruz and Gusler exchanged a look. "We'll check it out," Cruz started to say, then stopped when she caught sight of movement at the front of their car. Before she had time to think, she drew her weapon and aimed it. "Don't come any closer."

The masked figure tilted his head a little, staring at her from behind cold, lifeless eyes.

Gusler swallowed hard, his gun drawn as well. "Sarge?"

"Drop the knife," she commanded calmly.

The masked man didn't comply, and instead took a step toward them. Without hesitation, she fired a shot, striking him in the knee, and when he didn't go down, she shot him again, this time in the chest.

The man fell backward onto the ground, the knife clattering to the pavement.

Looking a little dazed, Cruz turned and reached into the car for her police radio. "This is 55-Crime Sergeant. I need backup and a bus at---"

"Sarge!"

She turned just in time to see the knife plunging toward her chest, a shrill scream escaping her lips as the blade sank into her flesh.

Gusler stared in horror as the masked figure discarded her body a moment later, his gaze focusing on him now. He scrambled into the car and threw it into gear, pressing his foot to the gas peddle. "Hold on, Kid!"

Charlie Yokas's face was drained of all color and he held onto the back of Gusler's seat, turning to look out the back window, where the figure stood in the middle of the road staring after them.


End file.
